An electronic access control system grants access based on the credential presented. When access is granted, the door is unlocked for a predetermined time and the transaction is recorded. When access is refused, the door remains locked and the attempted access is recorded. The access control system will also monitor the door and alarm if the door is forced open or held open too long after being unlocked.
Electronic locking/unlocking mechanisms on access controlled doors have traditionally been able to communicate with (and also receive power from) other parts of the electronic access control system (e.g. control panel) via wires. With the advancement of wireless communications, more and more electronic locking/unlocking mechanisms are now capable of communicating wirelessly with other parts of the electronic access control system.